The Ork and The Yoma
by Four Chaos Gods Drinking Beer
Summary: It all began with a simple Ork WAAAGH! led by none other by Warboss Kilz, but when the unexpected occurs for both sides things start getting freaky. What exactly are these creatures called "Yoma" and how will the Ork and Space Marine affect this world? Only time will tell. I'm actually new to all this, so ANY AND ALL reviews would be greatly appreciated. Thanks :D
1. Chapter 1 - WAAAAAAGH!

Hey guys, this is my 1st attempt at a Fanfiction, its a crossover between Claymore and Warhammer 40k.

"WAAAAGH!" Warboss BoneKilzja shouted as she charged the Force Commander.

"For the Emperor" the Force Commander countered as he countered charged.

This particular Warboss was… different. She was completely 100% Ork, but she had a striking resemblance to a very, very large human female. She had flowing sun/orange colored hair, and she was probably thrice as big as any Ork Warboss that has ever existed, and she has one hell of a WAAAGH! with her. Her eye color was bright red, she had all green skin (as do all orks), and she had the face of a beautiful human female, with some scars across her cheek and face.

The battle was currently on Typhon, the Space Marine had just recently discovered an ancient holy artifact known as The Purifier.

Unfortunately, while it was considered one of the most only relics in Space Marine history, to the Warboss, and all her boyz, it was a "shiny cool sparky thingy".

The Warboss decided to "loot" the relic, which was basically a classic "conquer yo shit, and then take yo shit." The invasion began almost immediately.

So, currently, about 5 hours into the battle, the Space Marines had been quite utterly decimated by BoneKilzja (or Kilz for short) boyz. She was no fool, while she loved the brute force tactic, just like all Orks do; she had a trait almost no Ork had ever displayed in a million years: she was what Orks would consider 'smart'. Now most Orks would consider what she does as "un-orky", considering that they almost always worked and she used brute force anyway, all Orks unanimously decided to make an exception for her.

The Force Commander and Warboss were clashing non-stop, while space marines and orks alike fought like a pack of dogs over stake, It was clear who was going to win this fight.

Despite the having Power Armor, blessed my none other than the God Emperor himself, and a Holy Thunder Hammer, which was one of the rarest Space Marine melee weapons of all time the Warboss, as orks would say, "stomping em gud."

She, quite literally, would be considered the embodiment of the term 'tomboy'. She had the classic metal lower jaw latched onto her actual Jaw, her Warbands emblem standing proud as strong on top of her 'kustom genrarator'. The generator would probably be best described as a bunch of scrap metal, bolts, and nails slapped together with 3 things blowing out the exhaust at the top (you know those things sometimes found on the top of cargo trucks that blow out smoke, it's like that) with the middle one being slightly bigger.

What was it powering, the Warboss' "Giant, Indestructible, Death Klaw" or GIDK for short.

The Force Commander was getting desperate, he knew that he was losing this fight and while he was panting heavily, the Warboss wasn't even breathing hard, in fact it look like she was slightly grinning.

He charged her, yelling his classic battle cry while raising the hammer high into the air as he jumped. For a moment, he felt a glimmer of hope wash over him has he believed that he would smite this, this… abomination of the God Emperor, but soon discovered no such luck exist. Kilz easily caught the hammer for the 5 clawed Klaw, looking almost like an oversized lighting claw, but a lot more orky and red. Hell, everything she wore was red, bright red at that.

While the Force Commander was trying to press the hammer into her face, she easily flung him into the ground. By this point, the Force Commander was bleeding profusely from just about everywhere, his armor severely compromised and his banner that once stood proud half missing and shredded.

The Warboss spoke as she slowly walked over to him "ahahahah, did you honestly believe that you would stomp ME, Space Marine?" Her voice sounded beautifully feminine, but at the same time kinda orky.

The Force Commander only glared back at her, seeing as to how Kilz crushed his vocal cords a while ago.

Suddenly, the Force Commander's chest started to glow an abnormal plant green light.

"What?! What do you think you're doing, space marine?"

By this time, almost all the Space Marine had been slaughtered, in the battle field around them lay thousands of Space Marine and Ork corpses alike.

The shocked Commanders face was the last thing she saw before the green hole expanded suddenly, immersing all the battle occupants in the green energy.


	2. Chapter 2 - WHAT THE GROT?

There were no words in the human language, English or High Gothic, to describe how she felt right now.

The moment the green light had engulfed her body, it was pretty much an instantaneous black out.

When she opened her eyes she saw nothing, literally nothing but void and darkness. To say she felt weightless would be an understatement. It was a combination of falling while at the same time standing on something. It was an odd feeling. If it wasn't for the constant exhaust removing itself from the generator attached to the Warboss, alongside the crackling clementine colored energy surging visibly around the Powa Klaw; she would be blind as a bat. 'Where, am I?!' she asked herself as she tried make out anything besides the infinite void, furious that she didn't get the sparky thing.

Just as she had said that, a bright white light suddenly burst force from the infinite void. The last thing she saw before she was completely engulfed was a tall, naked purple figure, with a single large horn protruding from her forehead. Kilz wasn't sure but she swore she a single tear slowly glide down her cheek. Before she could do anything white overcame her vision.

* * *

Meanwhile, in a cave near a small village.

Riful of the West had all the time in the world. Here she had 2 of the 4 claymores sent to allegedly "kill" her, but they were fools to ever thing that they could challenge her. But she didn't want to kill them. Oh no, she wanted them to join her and her loyal companion, Dauf was happily trying to "convince" them to.

"Alright, almost done, just one more" Riful said in a childish voice.

Dauf happily complied; he grew some sort of oddly shaped metal rod from his shoulder and took it out with relative ease.

He then proceeded to stick another rod into the stomach area of the one of the claymores, Jean, currently being tortured.

"Number 6!" he called out had he drove the 6th rod into the claymores stomach. The claymore cried out in pain as she was once again stuck with one of Dauf's rods.

Riful sighed in disappointment, "This is unexpected, I thought for sure that she would have awoken by now"

Dauf grinned darkly as he slowly prodded the claymore with the rod, causing her to grunt in even more pain as she felt the rod slowly but surely ripe some of her internal flesh and organs.

Riful was a bit confused; she didn't understand why Jean was so stubborn. All she wanted was for her to awaken and be one of the first awakened beings of her soon to be army.

"I don't understand, why are you being so stubborn? If you refuse to awaken well just have to toss aside your body just like your friend here". Riful gestured to the corpse of one of Jean's fellow squad mates. The body was missing junks of flesh all over her body in the shape of circles. There were mild sized holes on her arms, legs, and torso, most likely due to the constant torture of Dauf's rods.

"Go to hell!" the silver-eyed witch spat in defiance.

She then heard her friend making sounds similar to a mixture of groaning and moaning. She turned to her left to see her friends face and body began to grow and pulse with large visible veins and her face was transforming into that of a yoma. She immediately knew what was happening to her friend. She was beginning to Awaken!

"No, fight in Katia, you can't let them win"!

Riful smiled in genuine surprise, "oh this one is coming along nicely, pretty soon the pain will be all gone" Riful stated in a childish but dark manner.

Before long, the claymore known as Katie Awakened, despite her comrades protest against it. She had a white and black carapace covering her head and others sections of her body. Underneath the lightly spread out carapace were long, black tendrils, forming the entirety of her body and keeping all her limbs and organs together.

"Alright Dauf, now or never" stated Riful smiling.

Dauf quickly transformed into his Awakened form, turning into a large creature with what seemed to be a very think carapace covering the majority of his body, along with the rods he used to torture the claymores with protruding out of his elbows, parts of his back, and head.

Just then, the unexpected took place.

In the middle of the two beings, shadowed amber light had shown bright in the middle of them.

"Eh?!" Dauf stated in alarm, the cave's occupants were either to shocked or surprised to say anything at the moment.

The light suddenly became exponentially brighter, forcing all the rooms occupants to shield their eyes from the unknown light.

The light then disappeared as abrupt as it had arrived. However, what was found lying on the ground where the light once was had surprised everyone to say the least.

To say it looked like a human female would be an insult to the figure lying on the ground and to one's intelligence. It seemed to have armor taken from a garbage can and slapped together, but looked potent enough to be able to kill anyone or anything foolish enough to get in its way. It had a human females head with sun orange hair, wildly splayed out across the ground where she lay. She had some sort of red, circular lens strapped in an eye patch fashion dangling above her left eye. She had some sort of giant claw on her left hand and some sort on contraption never seen before.

Before anything could be asked, the figures eyes popped open, revealing blood red eyes, with black, snake like pupils filling the place where pupils are.

* * *

I woke up only to find myself in between two weird things I never saw before. Dazed and confused, I did the only sensible thing an Ork could do. I attacked the first thing I laid my eyes on, which happened to be some weird black and white looking creature. Only one word was needed,

"**WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGH!"**


	3. Chapter 3 - Well then that happened

"**WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGH" **Kilz roared with animalistic, orky glee.

At the time of her arrival, at the time she was merely the size of a normal human female, but by the time she actually started to attack the strange black and white creature, she was an inch or two taller than it. Strangely enough, the armor she wore expanded with her body, and was now more imposing than ever considering she was charging head first into a being she had never seen before.

The fight was over the second it had begun. The Awakened being immediately reacted to the now obvious threat, here primal instincts kicked in as she launched seven or more tendrils from several parts of her body towards the strange green creature. The creature lifted up the arm that held the contraption and soon thousands of thousand reddish orange projectiles spew forth towards her at astonishing speed. She didn't even have time to react, has the projectiles tore through her body like a hot knife through butter. When the volley stopped, she felt a shadow loom over here, and something massive coming down before black overcame her vision.

Kilz was less than pleased, she was downright furious. She hadn't expected much from the creature, given its frail looking body. However, she had learned from facing humies for so long that size didn't always matter if you weren't an ork so she gave it the benefit of the doubt. Boy was she disappointed and wh-, she stopped in mid thought when she noticed a small, humie child and a creature almost her size staring at her. She then gave her attention to the two figures, giving it a wide, happy, orky but scary grin.

Riful couldn't believe her eyes, one moment she was gonna have Dauf fight the awakened being, only to have to odd looking green creature fight and kill it will no effort at all. 'W-what is she?!' Riful thought, assuming she was a female due to the face and rather moderate cleavage.

Before she could think of a logical conclusion, the figure spoke first.

"Ahahahaha, what's this, a humie and chaos crazy together?"

Kilz was confused, during her years of warmongering; she had learned a few things of the other races she happily slaughtered. One of these things was that these 'Chaos' guys hated the Space Marines eternally, this lead her to the conclusion that Chaos and Space Marines would never work together, even if they had no choice, it simply wouldn't be. So seeing a chaos daemon or 'chaos crazy' as she like to call them, due to how they looked, and a humie child together baffled her.

Dauf was the one to respond

"Eh, who do you think your calling crazy, huh?"

"Obviously you, ya Git" Kilz replied with a toothy grin

That was enough to make Dauf mad. He didn't know who this person was, but he wasn't about let himself and Riful get insulted like that, but before he could make a move Riful shouted "No, stop!"

Dauf looked back at her in confusion.

"But she called us bad names" Dauf said in a rather whiny voice.

"That's no way to treat a guest, Dauf."

"Yeah, but-"

"No buts".

"Ooooooooooh" Dauf pouted, but ultimately gave up.

Riful was well past the initial shock of what happened a few minutes ago. She looked back over to the figure to find it giving both of them a confused look. She would first answer the figures some-what odd question.

"My name is Riful of the West, but you may just call me Riful, what's your name?"

"**I'm Warboss BoneKilzja, the BIGGEST ORK THERE IS!" **she yelled only a way an Ork could yell, which sounded a bit odd considering she was quite possible the only female Ork that has ever existed.

No one really questioned how she came into being. Most just figured that she was the result of a mutation in the Ork spore release and somehow got mixed up in the human D.N.A. via sweat or other means, resulting in an Ork with human feelings and other some other trait. Others thought she was some sort of secret laboratory accident by some infamous scientist that failed. Orks never really bothered. As long as she was big, mean, and aggressive she was orky enough. In the end, no one really cared. They only cared when she went to pillage yet another world for her and successfully conquered it.

And with that, she charged head lock at Dauf. Dauf didn't have much time to react, and considering that he was very bright, that can be quite dangerous. Fortunately, he hand fast enough reflexes to lift his arm of in defense, confident that nothing would break his nearly impenetrable carapace.

Unfortunately, The Orks Klaw was specially modified by her and her top mekboyz, meaning that she 'improved' it so that it would be nearly impossible to break and, when swung hard enough, could crush any and all armor that dared to think it could withstand such a mighty weapon. That and the well armored kustom generator that she wore, constantly powering the klaw to ensure maximum efficiency, meant that you would have to be hold up in a fortress to even have a chance in hell of blocking the attack. So when Dauf lifted up his arm in defense, Kilz knew for a fact that his puny armor couldn't even dream of protecting its wearer in a million years.

The Klaw came down hard, tearing through Dauf's extremely thick carapace like a hot knife through butter. Needless to say, Dauf was surprised and in some kinda pain.

"Ahhhhhhhh!" Dauf roared in pain and surprise,

"My Arm, you crushed it!" Dauf said, tears now streaming down his face, holding his arm in his still working hand, crying just like how a 5 year old child would.

The large Ork then directed its attention to the puny humie girl, her face now contorted with surprise and a hint of anger, though it wasn't noticeable.

Kilz charged the humie girl, only to be surprised by some odd looking tendrils shoot out of her and stop her klaw in its tracks.

"What? Let go of me ya git!"

"I will ask you again, what are you, you clearly can't be a yoma and your obviously not a human either " Riful asked in a childish but deadly tone, as she now had the mighty Ork suspended in the air with all her limbs bound by her tendrils.

Kilz, now realizing she was in no place to argue, calmed down and answered in a more calm voice.

"I already told you, my name is Warboss BoneKilzja, I am an Ork Warboss, or a leader as you humies would call it"

Riful was studying the creature closely. She didn't quite know what an 'ork' is but she decided it was better to ask that question later. She needed answers.

"And why exactly have you come here?" Riful asked, now wondering if there were more of these Orks here.

"I don't know" the Ork replied honestly. She really had no idea how or why she was here. The last thing she remembered was fighting the Space Marine and then catching a glimpse of some odd figure.

Dauf, now over crying about his hand, wanted to get some revenge for the mean lady crushing his hand.

"Riful, can I please crush her now, she hurt my hand."

"No."

"Awww, but why?"

"Because I said so."

"Ohhhhhhh…" Dauf pouted once again but conceded to Riful.

"So, what do you want from me ya git?" Kilz said, deciding not to prolong the inevitable.

Riful suddenly released her grip, causing the Ork to crash to the ground to a thud. Seeing as to how she probably won't be fighting anytime soon, she deicide to go into her 'humie diguize' By the time the smoke has cleared from the impact, she had been revealed to be a stunning, dark skinned female human, with a well sized bust. Oddly enough, not only did she have the ability to increase or decrease her size, her limit is based on the number of fights she gets into therefore increasing her maximum size in every fight, but she also was able to transform most of her body into a regular human female. The problem was a few things were… out of place.

For starters, even though she and her best mekboyz had modified her armor to adapt to build based on her size, she oddly enough still had the metal jaw latched onto her actual jaw, albeit it was a lot smaller, and she still had her infamous red eyes with black slits.

Everything else, however, was cleverly concealed.

Her once powa generator was now sized to fit to shape the back on the shirt she was wearing. The shirt she was wearing was a short sleeved t-shirt colored bright red with the words "Orks over ALL!" on the front in yellow. The words looked like someone painted it yellow it the sloppiest way possible, such is the trademark for Orks.

Her GIDK was disguised as simple brass knuckles colored sunset orange on her left hand.

Her Kustom Shoota had simply transformed into red colored wrist protector on her right forearm.

How did in the hell did she manage to do it you ask? With an ass load of WAAAGH! power and about 50 mekboyz plus herself. The specifics were literally non-existent seeing has to how ¾ of what they did should not have been working. So to sum it all up, it was the belief that it would work. That's it.

Riful was shocked to say the least. This… this 'ork' as she called herself transformed into a human, but one that she has never witnessed before.

"Hey" the now dark-skinned ork called out, bringing Riful out of her thoughts.

Riful turned her head to face the ork. "So what do ya want ya git?"

You see, as orky as she may be, she was also very smart. She had realized that in a 2v1 fight, the probability of her losing was about 50-50, seeing as to how she didn't know the full strength of the cleverly disguised human girl in front of her. Now don't misunderstand, she loved, and I mean LOVED to fight head on without a care in the world, simply allowing herself to feel the pleasures of battles without stop. However, she was no fool. Many great Warbosses had fallen because of there over zealous eager to fight. She had overtime learned to control her urges, as powerful as they may be. She had decided to instead work with the creatures so she could learn more about where the hell she was, as well as have allies. But her true and primary goal was to locate her Warband of boyz. She was positive that they had landed on the same planet they were on. Henceforth, she concluded it would be best to 'stick' around until she discovered more about this planet.

On the other hand, Riful was surprised to hear the ork ask such a question. She had concluded that the creature wasn't one to negotiate and talk, seeing as to how she instantly attacked and killed the newly awakened being. She doubted that is would be strong anyway, since the former awakened being had been in the 30's. It wasn't really a loss in her mind.

"Wha?" was the only response to the question; she was still surprised from the question she asked as well as her new look.

"You had released me for a reason; I want to know what for."

"Oh" said Riful "that's right, I figured that you could join me and my companion Dauf." She dark haired yoma said with a smile.

"Hmm?" the ork raised an eyebrow. A being like her needs help? Judging from the way she picked her up, what in the world would she need help with?

"I am very interested in you" Riful replied honestly. "You said you are an 'ork' but I'm not sure I believe you." Riful had lived for a long time, and she has never once heard of the word or the creature. Riful simply believed that she was an awakened being that had been keeping her existence a secret.

"Oh and why is that?" the Ork replied, her curiosity peeked.

Riful's response when a figure suddenly broke through the wall of the cave.

When the smoke cleared, she figured was seen to be a man wearing fairly large armor, he had some sort of sword in his right hand and a device similar to what the ork had but a lot smaller and weaker looking.

The figure had a buzz cut brown hair with a set of dark brown eyes.

While the room's current occupants were stunned and confused as to whom exactly this man was the Ork knew exactly who her rival was.

"Space Marine…" the dark skinned ork spoke with an odd amount of happiness but also with a hint of annoyance.

She smirked widely as she once again had her chance to end the thorn permanently.

**Authors Note: Hey guys, sorry for ending this chapter so abruptly, I'm kind of busy with school and what not.**

**Oh and please review/follow. Friendly criticism is also welcomed but don't just criticize just for the sake of it. What I mean by this is basically don't go around saying stuff like 'Oh but this shouldn't be here' and whatnot. It a fanfiction for a reason, that's means I can write what I want whenever I please. **

**Thanks and spread the work please, thanks ^_^**


End file.
